1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a stacked connector assembly, and in particular to a modularized connector assembly comprising different connector units.
2. The Prior Art
Conventional connectors are usually mounted to a circuit board individually. Such an assembly process is inefficient and the connectors occupy a significant amount of space on the circuit board. A stacked connector assembly overcomes such disadvantages by vertically stacking two identical connectors together. However, with the rapid development of the electronic and telecommunication industries, a stacked connector assembly with only two identical connectors may not be sufficient for addressing the needs of an electronic device. Furthermore, cross-talk between contacts of the connectors and exposure to external electromagnetic interference are serious problems facing miniaturized electrical connectors. A stacked connector assembly requires effective shielding to overcome the problems.